


Daddy, Why Don't You Protect Me

by ForeverLilacLies



Series: For Brothers Share This Bond [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLilacLies/pseuds/ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Someone's going to hurt me, there's nothing I can do. Itachi had hoped that if anyone could put a stop to it, it would be his father. Fugaku would help him...his father wouldn't let it continue. Please, father... A deleted scene for 'For Brothers Share This Bond'





	Daddy, Why Don't You Protect Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Winter on the Weekend by Julia Stone. The oneshot is based around the premise of the song. I definitely recommend listening to it. It suits Fugaku and Itachi's relationship brilliantly.
> 
> Warning(s) Mentions of pedophila and abuse.

 

 _He's a dog_  
_But he's dressed up like a sheep_  
_Got bones all through the backyard_  
_But he likes to drink tea_

 

If Uchiha Itachi could name a single thing in life that made him uneasy, it would be the halls to Danzo's private office. The walls seemed to close in with each step. One step, two step. The halls seemed so long, winding on and on. It was like a trap to see if he would continue or turn and bolt. He never ran. Sometimes he thought it would have been wiser. He reached the door in question and quietly tried to retain his dignity. With a steady hand he knocked on the door with a single rap of his knuckles, awaiting Danzo's signal.

"Enter." Danzo's voice was like an executioner's sword. Itachi wished he had run. Instead, he kept his face impassive and glided through the door, shutting the door behind him with a click.

"Danzo-sama." Itachi stated, kneeling before the man. Danzo was not an imposing man. He was short of stature and his face wrinkled and scarred, but he was a man not to be toyed with.

"Itachi, you're just on time," He hummed as he finished the reports he was working on. A cup of tea sat steaming at his side. Danzo set his pen down and leaned back in his chair. "I trust you have news for me?" He asked as he always did and Itachi nodded, dark eyes fixed on the ground as Danzo expected. He didn't like when Itachi met his eyes.

"My father held another clan meeting. They are getting more restless. There are whispers of retaliation." These discussions seemed to blend together. Sometimes Danzo wishes to talk about random things, like the weather and Itachi's training, other times the clan.

"As there always is." Danzo sighed as if deeply annoyed by the whole affair. Itachi knew better. Danzo enjoyed this. He enjoyed knowing the Uchiha were in a panic. "Come here, child." He beckoned and the boy moved, allowing Danzo to take his wrist and study his face. His heart raced wildly in his chest. Danzo seemed to notice because he slowly smiled.

"So young," Danzo mused, but so much potential." He stroked a strand of dark hair away from the boy's face. He stroked withered fingers down Itachi's cheek and over his lips. Itachi hardly breathed, quietly allowing the man to touch him. Danzo seemed transfixed, touching Itachi as though fascinated. "It's odd," He commented voice soft and husky as his hand moved down Itachi's dark hair. "There is so much power under such a sweet face." His fingers moved over Itachi's eyelashes and Itachi closed his eyes, missing the dark look that quickly passed over the elder's weathered face. "Yet still, you're nothing but a worthless Uchiha." His gentle touches made way for a harsh push of the child's face.

Itachi didn't speak.

 

* * *

 

It was snowing. Little wisps of white rain down from the sky and danced across the village. Itachi stood outside the Uchiha compound gates, watching the sky as little drops of snow kissed his cheeks and melted instantly. It had been snowing the way he learned his mother would pregnant with Sasuke. Snow brought him happiness. Snow made him feel at peace, even though Sasuke would gripe about the cold, Itachi had loved it. He did not look away even as he heard the approaching footsteps.

"Your father will see you now." One of Itachi's distant cousins approached and the boy nodded, moving to follow him towards Fugaku's office. Like with Danzo's office, Fugaku's felt as cold and distant. The man barely glanced up from his work as Itachi entered, thanking his cousin before sliding the door shut.

"You wished to see me father?" Itachi questioned after offering his father a bow. Fugaku waved him off, expression troubled.

"Has Danzo touched you?" Fugaku barked out. This was unexpected. Itachi gave no reaction, staring resolutely at the table. "Itachi. Answer me." Itachi looked up at his father, dark eyes both ancient and so young.

"Yes." He finally admitted, confirming the man's suspicions. Fugaku sat back, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose. Itachi stood in tense since, brain going in all sorts of directions. It was out in the open. He had admitted it all to his father. Every touch and caress, every dark chuckle. Fugaku knew. Would this put an end to it? Would Fugaku pull his heir back to shied him from Danzo's twisted obsession with him?

"Does anyone else know about this." Fugaku finally ground out and Itachi shook his head.

"No." Father would stop this. Father would protect him. Please, father...

"Good. We will keep it that way." He nodded his head, arms crossing over his chest as he regarded his son. "You will keep appearances and continue with whatever Danzo's fascination with you require." Itachi's eyes moved to his father again and Fugaku could see a flash of emotion. What sort of hope must he have felt when Fugaku asked? He could stop this. He could stop all of this, but that meant going to the Hokage. The clan has too much on the line for Fugaku to do that. If he had to sacrifice his child's innocence for the sake of the clan than he would. Itachi would have to understand this. He would be avenged soon enough. When the Uchiha finally rose, Danzo would be the first to face Fugaku's wrath.

"Do you understand me?" Fugaku asked softly.

_'I need you father, please don't let this continue. I'll find another way to help the clan father, please don't make me continue to go into his office, father please. It will kill me father. Don't let him kill me.'_

"Yes father." Itachi's voice came out weakly. He thought of Sasuke. He had to continue to assure a safe future for his brother. There was no time for his own selfish desires...Fugaku fought the urge to reach for him. To assure him that he did care for him. There was no time for such weakness, there was still much to do and the Uchiha would finally be free from the cruelty and domination of the village's thumb. Too long had the clan suffered and it would be no longer. Danzo would face his soon enough.

"Good. You are dismissed."

 

 _Daddy, why don't you protect me?_  
_Someone's gonna hurt me, there's nothing I can do_  
_Daddy, why don't you protect me?_  
_Somebody is going to hurt me, there's nothing I, I can do_


End file.
